Just to Clarify
by VcChick
Summary: It's been two years since the ending of the Liar Game and Akiyama decides to stay for a while... at Nao's place... what mischief is afoot?
1. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Liar Games or any of the characters within unless specified. Rated T, but rating is subject to change...

I am so glad that you have decided to read my first fanfiction in a long time. I hope that you enjoy it. Criticism is welcomed, but be nice about it :p . Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

"Can you live with them? My lies?"

"If they're gentle and only bring happiness?"

Akiyama-san smirked and turned away and I followed.

Nao's POV

It's been two years since the ending of the Liar Game, the visits between Akiyama-san and I have been few and long in between. But he's been better at keeping in touch by phone and wouldn't completely disappear. He would always come unexpectedly and knock on my door.

It's been like any other day. I would get up, watch my dramas, visit my dad, come home and make dinner. It was nice for everything to go back to normal.

*ring ring*

I glanced at my phone and the caller-id showed me that it was Akiyama-san, "Akiyama-san! How are you? Are you eating well? Where are you? I am sure it is somewhere very nice."

"Hn, I am actually back in town…"

"Oh! Have you had dinner yet? I just finished making some sushi, would you like to come over? I feel that I still can't make it up to you for all you've done for me!"

"… Sure. Be there soon."

* * *

Shinichi's POV

Why can't I get her out of my head? That naïve and oh so cheerful woman. Shinichi Akiyama sighed. She fails to understand that I am not a nice person. I've been in prison for Kami-sama's sake. Yet, she vehemently insists that I am a good person. Going on about some rubbish on how I am filled with warmth and that I am a caring person… "Jeez, she'll never learn. She is still too trusting." I've come to realize that I like her. Don't get me wrong, I mean I am willing to accept that she is a friend. NOTHING MORE. At least that is what I keep telling myself. "Huh, it looks like I'm here."

*ding-dong*

"Coming!" I can hear her shuffling inside; no doubt she'll still be the same.

She swings open the door and I see her smile enthusiastically inviting me in and grabs my hand and drags me over to the kitchen, much like she did many times after the Liar Game ended. I guess I should say something. "Ahem, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well, nothing new with me. I'm back in school. Part-time. I need to make some money for my dad's treatments, you know."

"What about the money I gave you at the end of the game?"

"Hmm? Oh I donated most of it to the cancer's charity at our hospital."

I scoff and shake my head. She still has that notion about saving everyone… She wouldn't have had to work another day with the money I left her. Yet she is still trying to be stupidly honest, even in her earnings.

"I met up with Fukunaga the other day. He seems to be doing well with his, I mean her new boyfriend. It was her boyfriend's birthday and they went out clubbing. I even ran into some of our old fellow competitors, Eto Koichi and Mini-mushroom. Eto has been especially friendly! He's always buying me drinks and he is very affectionate. Always giving me hugs and holding my hand…

All of a sudden I stopped listening. I was annoyed. But why? Nao can date whomever she wants. It's no business of mine. "Are you dating him?"

"Of course not, we're just really good friends!" She gave me that smile that for the first time made me pause. Of course Eto wanted to be friends… After she saved him during that revival round, he's been somewhat infatuated with her, it was especially evident during that last round. "Anyway, here's dinner." I couldn't help it, I smiled. Just a little one. I can always count on her cooking.

* * *

Nao's POV

He smiled, I noticed because I'm always observing him. That in turn made me smile. I was so entranced I almost missed his question. "Who else have you been seeing?"

"Hmm… I've seen Yokoya," he grimaced. Akiyama-san may have forgiven him, for his association with his mother's suicide, but that never totally got rid of the animosity between them. "and seen 4-eyes, you remember him from the angels and demons game." He nods. Then he asked me another question. "Do you ever hang out with any girls, and no, Fukunaga doesn't count."

"I guess not. Umm… how long are you staying?" I asked.

"A few weeks I think. But that's only if I have a place to stay. I sold my place shortly after the Liar game, so technically I don't really have a home here –"

"You can stay with me, if you want. We're friends aren't we?"

* * *

Shinichi's POV

Again, she gave me pause. What's wrong with me? I am the "genius swindler" I don'tget shocked, I notice everything and haven't had all that many emotions for a long time now. Wait a second. Does she even know what she is implying? Having a man stay over at her house? I mean what if I got too close?

"Are you sure?" I asked and gave her what most people would see as a meaningful look, looking for any doubt and trying (in vain) to telepathically tell her that this is a bad idea.

"I don't see why not… Akiyama-san, do you have a problem with it?"

I wasn't expecting that. It seems like she is really taking my 'ask questions, don't be afraid to doubt' to heart. Either way, I responded with, "No." Maybe this can give me time to really analyze the unexplainable pull to the not so enigmatic enigma that is Nao Kanazaki.

"Great! You can use my spare bedroom. It used to be my dad's but since he isn't here, you can use it."

*ring ring* Nao turned to her phone and answered it.

"Eto-san! How are you?"

"…"

"I'm actually busy at the moment… can we go for coffee another time?"

"…"

"How about tomorrow? I finish class at 12:20. There is a café on campus. Do you know the one?"

"…"

"Yes, that's the one. 12:30 would be fine."

"…"

"See you tomorrow, Eto-san!" after flipping her phone closed she turned to me and gave me a more in-depth tour since I was staying there and asked if there was anything else I needed before turning in.

"No." as an after-thought, I added a, "thanks."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Urgh, I hate getting up." I looked up for a moment forgetting where I was. What time is it? Huh, ten… I must have been knocked out. I can't remember the last time I slept in past 8. Where's Nao? - Must be in class. I got up and went to the kitchen where I found a breakfast that was covered in a cloth to keep it warm waiting for me. I could get used to this. Not having to make my own food… Maybe I should go check up on her… who knows what sort of trouble she got herself into. I am not going to check-in on her 'date' with Eto… stupid leopard-printed retard…

I wonder where this café is… I have some time to locate it. Having arrived on campus a few minutes ago I glance around I noticed a familiar head walking towards the building labelled student center. It looks like I'm in luck.

Please Review.

Next Chapter... Akiyama observes Nao's Date... Hmm... I wonder what other emotions he'll have


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna-san! Thanks for reviewing and for your comments. -VC

* * *

Last time…

I wonder where this café is… I have some time to locate it. Having arrived on campus a few minutes ago I glance around I noticed a familiar head walking towards the building labelled student center. It looks like I'm in luck.

Ahh, always with the leopard print… doesn't he get that makes him look damn tacky? It's none of my business. Hmm… Nao is already there waiting for him. She was _presentable_ with her white and pink flower dress. She wore a pastel pink sweater over giving her an innocent and modest look. Hold on. Why is she smiling so much? Isn't she over doing it with that hug? Eto looks happy with that nice grin on his face. I quickly go to the vending machine so that she doesn't see that I'm here. I surreptitiously take a seat at table close by where I'm conveniently hidden behind this potted tree that is inside and head everything they're saying. I never understood why people put trees inside places… What's the point?

"…so this guy at work quit work today, made this big scene and as he turned around he stepped on a screwdriver and fell on his ass! It was so funny!"

"I hope he's alright." She sounded so concern for a complete stranger.

"Anyway, Nao-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Eto-san."

"W-well, Nao-san, I'-Fukunagainthesecondroundwould-wouldyougooutwithme? Andbemygirlfriend?" Leopard-skin said that all so fast. I didn't know it was possible to sound so incompetent and look like an imbecile all at the same time. It screams "look at me I'm multi-talented. I can talk and look like an idiot at the same time." Looking at that seriously immature sight, I scoffed. After his run-on sentence I noticed he accumulated a few onlookers.

She sat stunned for a moment. I bet she doesn't know that eto had such a side, figures. I knew he liked her. I know she'll politely refuse…Oh? She's recovered. And she's blushing? Don't tell me…

"I'm flattered, Eto-san, that you like me. To be honest, you've been very kind to me. When you talked to me during the restructuring round, I was so happy. Especially, when everyone had decided to restructure me. If Akiyama-san didn't show… I would have been gone for sure. As for you asking me to be your girlfriend… well, we haven't been on a date yet." She smiled so innocently. She is always so kind. "How about we go out on a date? Maybe after a few I can tell you if I think we can work…"

How dare she say yes to going out with that loser? When I'm living with her! Well not really… but I'm staying in her guest room! Why that inconsiderate… I have the mind to go up and talk her out of this nonsense… WAIT! Why would I want to stop her? We're NOT together. And I certainly have no stupid feelings for her! Even if she is SO naïve that she can get herself into trouble… I wonder, how many people have taken advantage of her sweet nature when I haven't been around? This is so damn frustrating! I need to get myself out of here for some fresh air…

Without paying mind to his supposedly secret position in the café, Akiyama made a huge scraping noise with his chair as he left and briskly headed towards the exit.

NPOV

Huh? I swear I just saw Akiyama leave. Why is he here? I should go check to see if that was him. Maybe he had something important to tell me. Why else would he be here?

"…How does Saturday night sound? Um, Nao-san?"

"Sure. That would be great. What time should I be ready?"

"Does 7 sound good? I can pick you up? Or…"

"Sounds good… Sorry, I need to go. It was good to see you today, Eto-san" I need to go see if that was Akiyama. Quickly gathering my things, I head out the door.

* * *

Please review… reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy I write more :p


End file.
